Let The Right One In
Synopsis Summary When Stefan and Damon make a dangerous new enemy, Stefan suddenly finds himself in a perilous situation. Damon and Elena try to convince Alaric to work with them to help Stefan. Matt is hopeful that his mom, Kelly, may be back to stay. After her car breaks down in a storm, Caroline make a horrific discovery that shocks everyone in town. Characters thumb|300px|right|Promo Trailer Starring * Nina Dobrev as Elena Gilbert * Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore * Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore * Steven R. McQueen as Jeremy Gilbert * Sara Canning as Jenna Sommers * Katerina Graham as Bonnie Bennett (credit only) * Candice Accola as Caroline Forbes * Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan * Matt Davis as Alaric Saltzman * Michael Trevino Tyler Lockwood Guest Starring * Malese Jow as Anna * Kelly Hu as Pearl * Marguerite MacIntyre as Sheriff Forbes * Sterling Sulieman as Harper * Melinda Clarke as Kelly Donovan * Stephen Martines as Frederick Quotes :Anna: The first rule about vampires. Don't believe anything you read. : : I can't believe you made a deal with her. : No, it was more like a helpful exchange of information. It's not like I had a choice. She's....Scary. Besides shes gonna help me get Katherine back. : Of course (laughs) Damon gets what he wants as usual no matter who he hurts in the process. : : Hunting party? : That guy did a number on me last night when he stabbed me. I got to get my strength back up. : I have two liters of soccer mom in the fridge...No? : We'll talk when I get back. : Alright, give my regards to the squirrels. :Anna: Do you even know why we turn other people? It's not to give someone a one-way ticket out of loner-hood, Ok? 1: We need someone to do our dirty work, 2: Revenge, 3: Boredom..but you know that never turns out well...And then, you know there's the obvious one. You love someone so much that you would do anything to spend all eternity with them. : : Damon, now's not the time to be the lone ranger. : Fine, Elena, you can drive the get away car. Your not going in the house. : You can't stop me. It's Stefan we're talking about here. You don't understand. : Oh, I understand, I understand..He's the reason you live, his love lifts you up where you belong..I get it. : Can you just not joke around for two seconds. : I can't protect you Elena. I don't know how many vampires there are in there. (snaps fingers) That's how long it takes you to get your head ripped off. I have to be able to get in and get out. I can't be distracted with your safety..Or this will end up a blood bath where none of us walk away from, including Stefan. : : Please run.. : Stefan..my wrist..here, take my wrist you need more blood. : Don't, Elena run..run. : No..I trust you. :Mayor Lockwood: They found Vicki Donovan. : Are you serious? Where was she? Mayor Lockwood: A storm unearthed the grave off county road. They just brought her body down to the morgue. : Wait...Shes dead? : : Elena. : Yeah? : What you did today..coming to help me, you could of been killed. : I know. : And what I did, I'm sorry that...I'm sorry that you had to see it. : I've just never..you were like this other person. : : (To Alaric) That was fun..Hey, don't look at me like that. I know you hate me. Guess what, everyone hates me..But you can't deny we were badass. (Alaric punches him) Happens. Gallery 117.jpg|Elena in the woods Soundtrack * Class Actress - Let Me Take You Out * The Morning Benders - I Was Wrong * The Silent League - Resignation Studies * The Black Angels - Young Men Dead * Lights On - Boy * Love Grenades - Young Lovers (Sam Sparrow Mix) * Systems Officer - East * Black Rebel Motorcycle Club - Conscience Killer * Sounds Under Radio - All You Wanted Trivia * This episode had 3.48 million viewers in USA. Category:Vampire Diaries Episode Guide Category:Season 1